Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexers are required for communications between digital subscriber line (DSL) users and the central office (CO). Typically, the “pizza box” sized DSLAMs are stacked at remote sites to provide higher density and ease of interconnection. Conventional stacking configurations of the DSLAMs are shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b of the drawings based on single link daisy chain and star respectively.